


Skylines

by bellachanmustdie



Series: Frerard Drabbles [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: They met in the most unconventional way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Frank/Gerard drabble! :)

Night gigs with his band Pencey Prep and doing part-time in a local bookstore isn’t enough to pay for all Frank’s bills, buy all the basic necessities in life so he won’t live in the streets and send himself to college where he’s working to receive his diploma in a glacial pace taking a few units every semester. If he’s lucky, he’ll be able to double, no, hopefully triple his salary once he got his degree but for now, he need to work his ass off because he need money. His band is a very good back-up plan too because if ever his band hit it off, maybe, just maybe, he can be a musician for the rest of his life just like his dad.

But for now, he really need to focus on cleaning the massive window outside seventh floor and focus on not looking down, because what the hell, he’s cleaning windows today.

Frank knows that it is a very noble job because rich people need to have their floor-to-ceiling sparkling clean so they can look outside and declare to the world how fucking good and amazing their life was. The job, though very risky, pays so well that Frank will be able to pay his rent in advance. It was actually James’ idea that he took this one-time deal of cleaning the windows of this 12-storey building, situated a little far away from the business district. James knows Frank needed the money and Frank didn’t even think twice and said he’ll do it even if it’s risky.

The job starts very early in the morning and Frank was told to be discrete as possible (which made him frown because that’s impossible to do when you’re pretending to be Spiderman cleaning windows) and to skip windows if the occupant is present. But the hotel manager told him that most of their occupants are important people with important jobs, so he can expect that most occupants will not be there, and some prefers to leave the blinds on due to privacy.

It was around nine in the morning and Frank’s already working on his 11th window for the day. He was only told to do the 6th up to 8th floors, and surprisingly he’s now used to being outside the huge window and standing in a scaffolding, his body wrapped in all the necessary leather safety belts. And now that his knees are no longer shaking but he still prefers not to look down, no thank you, Frank thinks that it is indeed easy peasy – he’s definitely buying James a beer and a dinner tonight.

But when Frank moved to the next window in the seventh floor, his breathing stopped momentarily and gazed – _yes_ , just gaze to the beauty that is sleeping in this too large bed, the white blankets pooling at his waist.

Frank knows he needs to stop looking, skip that window and move to the next one. There is an existing rule and he need to stick with it, because if ever the hotel manager founds out, well, it’s time to say bye-bye to his salary.

And Frank needs that money.

But it’s so goddamn hard not to look. And why did this guy opt to leave his blinds open and have his bed situated so damn near the windows?

Frank really had to stop looking, like, right now.

But the man – with his skin so white and smooth (Frank suddenly wonder how good it is to touch, to run his fingers to his pale skin) and bright red hair sticking in his forehead that Frank wants to tuck it behind his ear. The guy looks like he’s a model and the image is meant to be immortalize in a painting more than a beautiful distraction in Frank’s eyes. He’s a real beauty and Frank now wonders why in the world god put a gorgeous man in front on him where he’ll be unable to touch – he’s only allowed to look and appreciate the beauty.

And too bad now that Frank had to move quickly to next window _now_ because his beautiful distraction is now looking at him – and even with the distance Frank can see that his eyes are hazel in colour. Beautiful.

Frank mouthed an apology before lowering his head and trying his best to focus what to do next. But when he looked at the man again – who’s now sitting in his bed, he’s also looking back at him, a smirk curled in the corner of his mouth.

That’s good right? It means the guy is not offended by Frank.

“Wait,” the guy mouthed back, and oh, he’s bare-ass naked. He’s slept naked and his beautiful ass is on plain sight. Frank’s became an opportunist at that moment.

The guy wore the discarded white shirt and boxer shorts from the floor. Frank watches as the guy walked towards the door that opens to the very small balcony where there are some plotted plants. Frank’s doesn’t care about plants that he cannot smoke.

“Isn’t it too early to be out there cleaning my windows?” the guy asks, carelessly rubbing his eyes.

“Well, isn’t it a little bit late to still be in bed?” Frank retorted.

The guy snorts before giving a very adorable laugh. If the guy keeps doing that, it will be the end of Frank. But Frank actually prefers to die that way than a free fall from the seventh floor in which conveniently he’s at right now.

“Oh please,” the guy waves him off. The guy now looks at him, smirking. “I’m off today so I can sleep all day long. But that’s no longer in my agenda right now.”

Frank laughed at that statement, being reminded of some steamy but unoriginal plot porn he had seen a few years back. “Oh my god, I think I heard that line before.”

The guy gave a cheeky grin, but he’s also laughing. “You can call me Gerard.”

Frank felt suddenly being comfortable and confident. “I’m Frank. But you have to choose a better line if you want me in your bed, Gerard.”

“Well, what if I want to have lunch with you instead?” Gerard says.

“Hmm, are you sure you want to leave your bed? It looks pretty comfortable.”

“I’m not sure, but I can bring that back to my day's agenda depending on how our lunch turns out.” Gerard replied back, looking a bit hopeful. The smirk never left his face.

“Well, I like that plan,” Frank says, removing his gloves and offering his hand for a handshake.

Frank thinks that life is just wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I have loads of plot bunnies running inside my head, so probably this won't be the last frerard drabble from me. :D


End file.
